Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) devices are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. Such MEMS devices may be used to sense a physical condition such as acceleration, angular velocity, pressure, or temperature, and to provide an electrical signal representative of the sensed physical condition. MEMS sensor designs are highly desirable for operation in high gravity environments and in miniaturized devices, and due to their relatively low cost.